Pull the Trigger
by goth4ever
Summary: A Hetalian cannot die... warning! Angst and fluff! yes, surprisingly, they can go together. USxUK


Arthur clenched his teeth together as he pressed his fists so hard into the wall in front of him, that his knuckles were turning white. The rain outside was heavy and thick. The thunder shook the house and the lightning brightened the dark room. Tears gushed from Arthur's eyes as he dropped his head. His whole body shook.

Soon, he threw his head back and let out a loud and painful scream as lightning filled the room again and thunder shook his bones. He slammed his forehead into the wall and dug his nails into the dry wall. They slowly slid down, leaving marks as they went. He opened his eyes slightly and looks down at the floor to see that blood was dripping from his forehead. He stared at it, thinking how pretty of a color it was.

His eyes started to haze as they skimmed the room but they locked on a silver gun that rested on a table not far from him. As lightning filled the room, it made the gun shimmer in its presence. He gazed at it then slowly, his hand reached for it, letting his nails drag along the wall. Gripping the gun tight, he brought it to his face and looked at it. It was loaded.

As thunder shook the house, and lightning ran the length of the gun, Arthur shivered as a small sigh escaped his lips. He stepped back from the wall, straightening up, and took the gun handle in both hands. He slowly tilted his head back and put the cold metal of the barrel just under his chin. His thumbs rested on the trigger. He watched lightning dance across his walls then closed his eyes, letting tears run down his cheeks.

Suddenly, the door behind him flew open, causing Arthur's eyes to widen. He glanced behind him, moving the gun away slightly. There, in the doorway, stood Alfred. He was soaked from head to toe and his eyes were wide. With every lightning strike, his rich blue eyes would capture it well.

"Arthur!" he shouted then rushed inside, slamming the door behind him. He grabbed the gun and tossed it across the room then took Arthur tight in his arms. Arthur stood there in the embrace but then his eyes widened and he struggled. He reached a hand out towards the gun though he knew he was much too far away to grab it.

"No!" he screamed, "Let me go! Let me go!"

Alfred tightened his grip, "No! Get a hold of yourself! Do you see what you're doing?" he grabbed Arthur's arms and forced them down.

Arthur shook his head violently. He wiggled one of his arms free then twisted in his arms to face the gun. He leaned hard and as far away from the other as he could get. "No!" he thrashed around, beating on Alfred's arms, "Let go of me! You don't understand!" he looked the other dead in the eyes, "I want to do this!"

Alfred glared, "No you don't!"

"I said you don't understand!" Arthur screeched, "I've been alive for so long, Alfred! _I cannot die! _Do you know how many times I should have died over again? Do you know how many times I've felt swords cut my flesh, or bullets impale me? I want it to stop! I can't take it anymore!" he shook his head, "I just can't! No one will miss me!"

Alfred's eyes softened. He knew what Arthur was talking about. Being a nation, they can feel, they can breathe, they can bleed… but they can't die. There will always be a piece of them somewhere. "But what about me?" he asked. Arthur paused in his thrashing and stared at the floor with slightly wide eyes. "Did you ever think of that? Did you ever think that _I _would miss you?"

Slowly, Arthur looked up at the American. He looked sad and hurt, "A-Alfred…" he then shook his head and glared, "You wouldn't miss me! You broke away from me! You told me yourself that you hated me! So I'm just doing you a favor! Saving you a bullet or two!"

"Damn it Arthur! Listen to me!" Alfred shouted. He grabbed the other's chin roughly and smashed his lips to his. Arthur stopped and his eyes widened. He felt his cheek heat up and his tears get hotter as well. He felt all his sorrow and pain drain out through the bottom of his feet. He suddenly felt light too. Like he was flying or resting on a cloud. Slowly, Alfred pulled away and looked at him, "Arthur, I was just a boy. I was immature and stupid. I didn't know the definition of war or hate. I don't hate you, and I've seen this." He put his hands on both of the other's cheeks, "Arthur Kirkland, I love you. I love you more than anything that ever was created or anyone that has every breathed. Look me dead in the eyes and tell me I'm lying to you."

Arthur stared at the other and searched his eyes. There was the sorrow and the hurt, but there was also truth and hope floating around in his rich blue eyes. He didn't understand at all… Every day the two of them would bicker over things and war plans. Alfred seemed to hate him for disagreeing with him… and now he was saying that he loved him? And on so many different levels?

Thunder sounded through the air waves and lightning brightened their faces. Alfred lifted a hand and gentle brushed off the tears that were twinkling on Arthur's cheeks, "Do you believe me?" he asked quietly, "Can't you see that I'm telling the complete truth?"

The British nation didn't say anything. Instead, he brought his shaking hands to the other's face. His thumbs brushed along his cheeks softly, as though taking it in that Alfred was standing right in front of him, then he pulled him back down to kiss him again. Of course, Alfred kissed him back, putting his full heart into it. The feeling of love and slight fear was the taste that Alfred was giving Arthur, and he loved it. It was raising a thrill in him.

Arthur pulled away slightly, licking his own lips to gather that taste on to his tongue for a better feel of it, then pressed his lips back hungrily. Soon he felt Alfred's tongue brushed softly on his lower lip. He willingly opened his mouth for the taste. His energy was instantly taken away and his knees were weakened, making him step closer so that he could lean against the other. Alfred wrapped his arms tight around Arthur's waist to try and help him stand. This didn't help very much, because soon Arthur's knees gave away and they hit the ground as thunder shook the building and lightning flashed through the skies. Arthur grabbed the other's pant legs and tugged on them, telling Alfred to kneel down to his level. When the American did so, Arthur lunged to him and hugged him tight.

"…Do you… really love me?" Arthur finally whispered, feeling hot tears bubble up in his eyes again, "I can see the truth in your eyes, and feel it on your lips, but my mind doesn't want to believe it."

Alfred hugged him tight then buried his head into Arthurs neck. "Yes," he whispered against the Brit's hot skin, making Arthur shiver and sigh, "I love you with all my heart. I would gladly take eternal torture just to kiss you once, even if you didn't return it."

Tears now gushed from Arthur's eyes and he squeezed them shut. He put his face into the other's shoulder, "Oh Alfred… why d-did you tell me this earlier? My heart has given me these dreams, but my mind has told me that it was a ridiculous hope…"

Alfred chuckled softly, "Sometimes your heart knows better than your mind, Arthur. Isn't that what you told me when you were teaching me to fight?" When Alfred felt the other's back tremble, he began to gently stroke his hair, "It's alright Arthur, there's no reason to cry any more. I've got you, and I'm never letting go."

Arthur dug his nail into the other's back and gripped Alfred's wet bomb jacket into his fists. He gagged some on his tears but he tilted his head back. He opened his eyes to watch lightning dance across his wall. "I believe you…" he breathed.


End file.
